Gravity-Bumps
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: In a small town in Oregon, twin siblings were staying for the summer. However, one of these siblings is much more odd than the other. He gives...what's the word? Goosebumps. Up for adoption.
1. The Boy from next door

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone, it is I once again. I'm currently working on the CFN: B1987 one shots, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Frankly I'm surprised that no one thought of this before I did. Or the other idea I have in mind.**

 **Just a heads up though: I will be putting stories up for adoption, as I have lost the spark for writing them. So, if you looked forward to an update to that particular story, then either adopt it yourself, or wait for someone to adopt it. If you wish to adopt a story from me, then please PM me; please note that I don't accept anonymous PM's, you HAVE to have a account. Otherwise, I'm afraid you will have to either wait, or start one.**

 **Anywho, as usual I own nothing, so on with the story!**

* * *

A blue bus drove down the road. It's passengers few, and it's gasoline supply low. The only ones on the bus-other than the bus driver-was a sleeping young girl of about 12 years of age, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and round blushing cheeks. She was wearing a short sleeved pink undershirt underneath a red sweater with a rainbow shooting star-which was falling toward the left-purple skirt, white socks, and black slipper-shoes. Her mouth was open, so her silver colored braces were showcased to the world, and emitting a whistling sound as she breathed in and out. Her name was Mabel Pines.

The other passenger was an almost identical 12 year old boy, who had somewhat messy brown hair, relatively pale skin-though his nose was darker than the rest of his body-and brown eyes with noticeable bags underneath. He wore a black coat that had two pockets on the outside, and extra pockets on the inside, along with a black shirt, black baggy jeans with extra pockets, unseen white socks, and grey shoes with white soles. He was expertly balancing a smith corona typewriter on his lap, all the while typing and wringing the paper and dial when needed. Next to him was a suitcase, and a duffle bag; the latter being open and revealing book making materials to be it's contents.

* * *

Wringing the dial one final time, the boy finished his typing, removed the paper, appropriately closed the typewriter, and placed it into the duffle bag. Reaching into the bag, he took out a hardcover book with a lock on it. He unlocked it, opened it, and with careful movements, quick fingers-and spot on precision-he placed the page into it's appropriate spot. Making sure it was fastened completely, he closed the book, re-locked it, placed it back into the bag.

Zipping it up, he glanced over to Mabel-as well as the window her face was smushed against-and took note of their environment. A forest in the middle of scenic nowhere, in a state whose trale was the site of one of the most saddening events in american history. A forest that had numerous trees with signs in the form of arrows saying "this way", "mystery", "wonder", and "no refunds". Rolling his eyes, the boy reached toward his suitcase, unzipped the front pouch, and reached it. What he pulled out was a magenta book with a yellow title, and a picture of a creepy house with a dead tree to the left, and gargoyles on the sides of the top window that was above the dual front doors. One of his father's books, and the first of his series that was still considered-even by today's standards-to be a worldwide phenomenon. Or should he say adopted father, now that he knew of his true heritage?

* * *

Regardless of his true family, he was still a member of his father's family, even if he had a twin sister in the other one. Don't get him wrong, over the course of one year he grew to love his real family. But he much prefered the one that adopted him. Not wanting to waste what time he had left of the ride thinking, he opened the book to it's first page and began to read.

By the time the bus stopped, and the driver made the call for Gravity Falls, he had already finished the book, and placed it back where it came from. Looking over at his sister, he put his index finger in his mouth, getting it as slimy and as saliva coated as possible, and put it into her ear. Mabel woke up with a jolt, and a disgusted groan escaped from her mouth. Wiping her ear with her sleeve, she looked outside to see where they were, and the next second she was already out the bus door with her suitcase and impossibly large backpack. Grabbing his own suitcase, and slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder the boy rolled his eyes in amusement, and had an equally amused smile on his face. Before long he was called by that nickname his sister gave him to "get his butt in gear".

* * *

Looking at his summer home for the next three months, the boy was unsurprised when a sixty something year old man in a tuxedo with a five 'o'clock shadow, rectangular glasses, and a cane with an 8-Ball appeared from a puff of smoke. Quickly greeting them, and leading them into his home, the man introduced himself as Stanford Pines-but said to just call him "Grunkle Stan". Their great uncle, who owned the tourist trap/house they currently populated. The boy saw a glint of something in Stan's eyes, and instantly knew that he was hiding something. It appeared when he said Stanford, but vanished when he said Stan.

Knowing not to pry into what isn't his business, the boy decided that if Stan was ever going to tell them what he was hiding, he would do it on his own, when he was ready to. His name might not have been Stanford, but he was still his Great Uncle Stan.

* * *

Night quickly fell onto the quaint town in Oregon, and the boy and Mabel were heading-or rather already in as it were-to bed. Mabel was already asleep, dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt dress with a floppy disk in the middle, matching purple headband, and pink boy had changed into a black undershirt, with black shorts and kept his white socks on. The boy-unlike his sister-was up, reading another one of his father's books. This one had the picture of a monstrous green mask. Placing a black bookmark with a green capital G in his place, he set the book down on the table next to his and Mabel's beds'. Turning off his reading light, he set his head down on the pillow, and closed his eyes. As his mind went of to dreamland, he had one final thought.

* * *

Dipper Stine actually had a nice ring to it.


	2. West of of Weird

**A/N  
** **The next chapter of Gravity-Bumps, it takes place during Tourist Trapped.  
** **I own nothing. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, and Goosebumps belongs to R.L. Stine.**

* * *

It's been three days since Dipper and Mabel entered the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. Three days since they met their Grunkle Stan, and two days since he had put them to work in his tourist trap the Mystery Shack. Forbidden to touch the merchandise, and designated sweepers and co-workers to the handy man Soos-a large man child who looked up to Mr. Pines-and the cashier Wendy Corduroy-an admittedly cool teen in Dipper's opinion, but not as cool as his big sister Hannah, or her boyfriend Zach.

Mabel was wearing the same outfit as the one three days ago-except it was a different shade of red and purple.

Dipper was wearing another pair of the same clothes he wore from three days ago; he packed an entire month's worth of the same outfit, if it ain't broke don't fix it.

* * *

Mabel had put a note on a boy's back and was peeking from behind a small table full of snow globes.

"Do you like me?", the boy said in a bewildered tone of voice, "Yes, definitely, absolutely?" The boy looked around in confusion, trying to find the one who left the note on his back.

Mable was giggling from behind the table. Ecstatic that her ploy worked.

"I rigged it!" She stated in a quiet yet smug tone.

Dipper, who had been sweeping behind her, rolled his eyes at his sister's antics.

"Mabel, I know that you're going through the whole "Boy Crazy" phase," the young writer began in an authoritative tone, "but don't you think you're overdoing it on the crazy part? These past three days alone, you've flirted with and scared off three boys."

"Aw what," Mabel said in a disbelieving tone, "come on bro-bro this is my chance to have an epic summer romance; heck maybe you'll find a special someone while we're here. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink."

"My only love is writing and reading."

* * *

Before the conversation could continue, their caretaker came through the "Employees Only" door, dressed in the same outfit he wore the day they came here.

"Look alive people," the con man began in a gruff tone that meant business, "we have some things to do before the afternoon suckers get here." Soos immediately stopped what he was doing-hanging up some shirts-and ran to Stan, standing at attention. Everyone else just looked at him, waiting for him to get on with it.

"Soos, you're in charge of restocking the snow globes," Stan stated in a tone that said "I don't really care what you do, just do it", "Wendy, I need you to put these signs up in the spooky part of the forest." Stan held up some signs that he grabbed practically out of nowhere.

* * *

The redhead however was to lazy to grab the signs, and just lazily made an excuse about not being able to reach them from the counter.

Stan quickly chose Dipper through a two second game of "eenie menie minie moe", to which he asked why Mabel couldn't do it. Stan simply said it was because life wasn't fair, and sent him on his way. It wasn't that Dipper didn't want to go into the forest, it was more on the lines that he had been put into doing harsh chores by Stan since day two; and that he at least wanted some fairness by having Mabel either help him, or do it herself.

But hey, can't have everything.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

As Dipper put up signs on the forest he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched; and it wasn't the usual feeling he got almost constantly. He felt like he was being watched by something as old as time itself; and with what he knew, and encountered in his life, it wasn't that far fetched. As he was about to put up the last sign, the tree he was about to hammer a nail into made a banging sound once it connected with the nail and hammer.

Setting the nail and sign down on the floor, he softly hammered the tree, getting a quieter result this time. But still confirming his thoughts. The tree was fake, and more than likely hiding something. Feeling around the edge of the tree, he found a gap hidden behind some moss. Using the gap he managed to open the tree's trunk to see an old switch like device. The device had clearly seen better days. Against his better judgement, he began fiddling with the switches, only to hear the sound of a metallic door opening behind him.

* * *

Turning around, he was surprised to see a hatch in the ground had opened up, and based on the scampering goat that had been on his bed back during day two*, it had surprised some of the local fauna as well. His curiosity peaked, the young writer began looking into it. Inside he saw a dusty rectangular object that was about the size of one of his father's Fear Street books-thank lord those weren't written on the typewriter. Reaching down into the hatch, he picked up the book, kept it horizontally below his face, and blew the dust off. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

The book was a maroon red, with a gold six fingered hand on the cover. Said cover had some tears and rips in it, but nothing too bad. Opening it, he flipped through the contents of the mysterious novella. The page that stated the author's identity was ripped, how that had happened he would never know. But to say the contents were underwhelming would be a bit of an overstatement.

* * *

He already knew of the existence of the supernatural, and while some of the things were new to him, almost all of it was old news, However there was an exception: the last page; which stated that the author was being watched, and had warned to not trust anyone in Gravity Falls. Granted he had already lived by a similar mantra for the past twelve years-at least until two years ago when Zach moved to his family's home in Madison; surprisingly both Zach and his mom were moving to California at the exact same time as he and his family, what a shocker that was when they met up again.*

Closing the book, and placing it in his coat, he turned around, ready to go back to the shack. Until Mabel popped out of the fallen tree behind him and actually scared him.

Better her than that dummy, the Invisible Boy or Horror World.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***-The goat first appeared on their second day in Gravity Falls, still on Dipper's bed though.**

 **The rest of the episode plays out the same, with the exception that Dipper follows Mabel on her date with Norman, prepared with a smoke bomb-that typewriter really comes in handy sometimes. There will be certain episodes that I won't do, and completely original chapters with their own stories.**

 ***/**-The Goosebumps Movie, and it's sequel Goosebumps: Horror World have already happened, it's just that R. ,L. Stine, Hannah, Zach, and Zach's Aunt conveniently moved to the same place. R. writes on a computer now, and gave the typewriter to Dipper, as well as the book making material for manuscripts.**


	3. North of Normal

**A/N**

 **The next chapter of Gravity-Bumps is here. For those wondering on my CFN related stuff, I'm not abandoning them. But I am taking a bit of a break from them for a while; or at least 'till I get inspiration. There are episodes of Gravity Falls from Season 1 I will do, and episodes I won't do; be it because I either didn't like them, or because I can't think of how the episode would be different. Here's a list of what I won't do.**

 **Won't**

 **Little Dipper**

 **Dipper VS Manliness**

 **Time Traveler's Pig**

 **Head Hunters**

 **Fight Fighters**

 **The Deep End**

 **Now that I have THAT out of the way. On to the disclaimer!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **(Dipper POV; 2nd Person)**

It's been quite sometime since he and Mabel got to Gravity Falls. Like with anybody, time was lost upon them during the summer, and it would predictably return when the vacation was nearing it's end. Dipper was wearing another pair of his usual attire, the only difference being the white and blue trucker cap that adorned his head. These past few days-or was it weeks, it was hard to tell once you've settled into the vacation groove that was Summer-he and Mabel saw Eye Bats, Fairies-including the Barf variety-, Butternut Squash with human faces and emotions, and gnomes that were outcasted by Jeff's Clan. While Mabel was in awe at the creatures, Dipper was fascinated, but not really surprised.

He had seen and known weirder things.

* * *

He was seated at the table in the kitchen, with Mabel across from him, eating some pancakes and reading a magazine. How people saw this as literature was beyond him, it was mainly gossip and pictures. Turning the page, he saw an ad for a photo contest that was giving away a $100,000 cash prize for an authentic photo of the weirdest creature seen by the photographer.

* * *

(Dipper POV; 1st Person)

Placing my hand under my chin, I went over the benefits, and consequences of taking part of this contest.

A photo contest, giving away a $100,000 cash prize? Admittedly interesting, after all I wouldn't even need to try, this town is full of the strange and abnormal; though to me it's a regular tuesday and reading session. I could even-. No, no, bad brain, bad; not only would opening one of MY books, or THE book result in catastrophe, but I would get in HUGE trouble with Dad. Closing the magazine, I handed it to Mabel, who had finished eating her pancakes, and was about to finish mine. That's when Stan came in.

Dressed in an undershirt, boxers, his fez and slippers, the old con man entered the kitchen with a rolled up newspaper in hand.

"Hey you knuckle head's," the oddly excited con man greeted us with one of his usual nicknames for us, "you two know what day it is?"

Birthday, holiday I didn't know about, or anniversary? It's probably anniversary.

* * *

"Happy anniversary?"

"Mazel Tov!" Mabel pumped her arms into the in an excited fashion. For some reason she seemed to love that holiday. Or maybe she just liked how it sounded.

Stan hit the back of my head lightly with the newspaper, which caused my hat to fall over my eyes. I replaced it back just as Stan responded.

"It's family fun day genius," he said that in a tone that made it seemed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "we're taking a day off work, so we can have one of those-he stopped to sniff a carton of milk to see if had gone bad-bonding type deals."

In my defense a family bonding day was either when Dad was homeschooling me and Hannah, or when we were moving to another town. The only other type of family bonding I've ever experienced was when Stan had Mabel and I help make counterfeit money. We ended up in the county jail because of it; we were lucky Stan had numerous hiding places to hide evidence. Otherwise we would've been in there for more than two days.

"I know I haven't been the best summer caretaker," he said as he turned to us with the milk carton in hand, "but this time will be different, now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?"

"Yay!", Mabel and I joyfully responded without thinking.

Wait what?

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Dipper POV; 2nd Person)**

The young adopted Stine was constantly jolted and lifted off of his seat in the back of Stan's car. Of course, just as Stan had said, he and Mabel were blindfolded. Blindfolds never lead to good things; the Invisible Boy taught him that the hard way. Ever since he and his father were kidnapped by the him and the Mummy, and held hostage in Horror World*; He never wanted to have a piece of cloth over his eyes again. Even if it was for a good surprise.

Mabel had spoken up, saying something about heightened senses and seeing with her fingers, before she rubbed her hands all over his face. She earned an amused chuckle from him, he will admit to that. But there was one thing worrying him.

* * *

"Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold?"

The conman responded with a jovial tone in his voice.

"Nah," oh thank Horrorland, "but with these cataracts I might as well be; what is that a woodpecker?"

He was going to die by reckless driving; he was calling it now. The very next moment, the car jolted, causing him and Mabel to fall onto the floor.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

When they stopped at their destination, and Stan said to take off their blindfolds. He didn't know what to expect. But it certainly wasn't a lake full of Gravity Falls citizens. Turns out that Stan brought them out here to fish with him; he even went as far as hand stitched fishing hats for them.

Dipper had to admit, he was interested in fishing. He never took part in the sport, due to being homeschooled, and having to protect 123 manuscripts-now just one, and the five he's made-with his life. Not even the "Uncle Approved" joke book, drove him away from the idea of fishing. Before anything could be done, a man with a brown prospector hat, a long white beard-that oddly enough, had a bandage on it-, wearing brown overalls, and no footwear came straight out of nowhere. Knocking a guy's sandwich out of his hands, knocking people over, and went over to to the lifeguard, grabbing him by his own-cleaner by comparison-overalls.

* * *

He rambled on how a lake monster called the Gobbelwonker destroyed his boat, and went to an island in the middle of the lake. Of course, no one believed him-and even laughed at him-causing him to sulk away sadly. A lake monster though, was definitely not as out there as people thought though. Horrorland had an entire lake filled with them after all, and Dipper was certain that Captain One-Leg and his crew counted as sea monsters.

Stan lead them to his boat the Stan O'War, and Dipper quickly got in. But not before Soos and Wendy came around on the S. Dude, offering to go on a monster hunt for the Gobbelwonker. They had over 20 disposable camera's, and Mabel instantly agreed, saying something or another about a human sized hamster ball. Stan was saddened by her departure, but Dipper quickly lifted his mood claiming that she'd be back before the day was over. The two spent the day failing to catch fish, learning how to fish in Dipper's case, cracking terrible jokes, and having a few run in's with the lake police.

Dipper was banned from the lake for the rest of the month when the Pines leave. But Stan got a metal anklet that would go off when he comes near the lake, which will activate when they leave. Overall the two had fun, and Mabel was really missing out in Dipper's opinion. Of course-as Dipper had said-Mabel, along with Soos and Wendy, came to them. Their boat was a wreck, and Soos had lost his shirt. After a quick apology, the five had a truly memorable rest of the day at the lake. Harassing others, pulling pranks, and having more run in's with the lake police.

* * *

It was all fine and dandy, not even when the boat jumped into the air for less than a second did they think of anything other than how great the day had been. Of course, Dipper wouldn't say he was surprised when he noticed a large shadowy shape moving in the water. To him, it was a regular tuesday-or was it friday, in summer one could practically never tell.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The 3rd chapter of Gravity-Bumps. This one being the Legend of the Gobbelwonker.**

 **Matt: Goosebumps Horror World is the Summer of 2017 sequel to Goosebumps. There should be a link to the site confirming this.**

posts/3673769

 **If not then search on google: moviepilot . com (without the spaces) Goosebumps 2; it should be the first option.**


	4. Dance Party of Wonder

**A/N: The next chapter of Gravity Bumps is here; this is not affected by my pole; it's just a chapter that's really late.**

 **Those who've seen "The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It" should get a kick out of this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything; R. L. Stine, Alex Hirsch and Disney own everything in this fic.**

* * *

The Mystery Shack was decorated in various party decorations, mainly ones from the eighties From the eighties disco-dance-floor, to the disco-ball, and various streamers of that age. Mabel and Wendy were messing around with the silly string, while Stan was supervising Soos, whom was setting up the stage.

Dipper was up in the attic, a laptop atop his lap, and a video chat primed and ready.

The window lit up with three faces, the first was a fair skinned brunette wearing a purple tank top on the left , with a light skinned, dark haired male teen wearing a black t-shirt to the right, and a middle aged man with dark hair, square glasses wearing a black sweater in the middle of the two.

* * *

"Is it working," the bespectacled man asked, "I swear, technology grows to fast for my liking." He gave a sigh, before a gaze of enlightenment adorned his face."Oh, Ghost Channel, a town where a special channel is blocked due to a spirit living inside it," he ducked out of view of the camera, where the only sign that he was there was the sound of drawers opening and closing, "where is that pen and paper pad when I need it?"

Dipper covered his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst out of him. That was his dad, on one train of thought before he hijacks it to "Goosebumps Central".

The girl was silently chuckling as she covered her mouth, shaking her head. It took a moment before the boy spoke up.

"Dippin' Dot, how's scenic nowhere," he had a teasing look on his face, "no evil dummies trying to kill you?"

Rolling his eyes, Dipper gave his retort to the teen, "If I recall, weren't you the one who let that dummy out in the first place Zach?"

"Tomato tomato," Zach rolls his eyes, a brotherly smile gracing his lips.

"Don't hog all the screen time scaredy cat," the girl teased Zack, before turning to look at Dipper, "How've you been little bro, miss me already?"

A light hearted chuckle passing his lips, Dipper quickly responded, "Yeah, I miss being able to write you into boy clothes ink face."

"I'm lucky the pages from the typewriter have a limited range then," the girl rolled her eyes at Dipper, a teasing smile adorning her face.

"I miss you Hannah," Dipper said with a solemn tone of voice.

"I miss you too sir noodle arms," Hannah responded with a smile.

"I miss dad too," he chuckled amusingly, "you know if he ever gets up from the floor, and stops writing on his arms." A hand with a marker rose in front of the screen, and points at Dipper.

From below the viewing of the screen R. L. Stine gave his two cents, "That's unsanitary, and a waste of soap young man, and you know it."

"I see the marker in your hand dad."

The hand raises its index finger, as if to make a point, before it lowers it, and begins tapping the end of the marker on the unseeable desk. Clearly the horror writer was trying to think of a reasonable reason for his possession of the item. He raised his finger again before lowering it, and conceding.

"Touché."

* * *

For the next hour or two, the four chatted about what's been going on the past few weeks, from Dipper showing Journal 3, to Stine revealing his latested in the "Goosebumps: Most Wanted" Series. Before signing off, the three told Dipper that he'd be getting a visit from a friend, and signed off before he could ask who it was.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, night had fallen, and the shack was filled with dancing people, and 80-90's dance music. Mabel was up on the staircase in 80's dance clothes, bobbing her head to the music. Stan came out from behind some bead streamers covering an open door-doing something that COULD be classified as dancing-in a white polo shirt with streamers on the sleeves, brown party pants, black dance shoes, a gold chain necklace around his neck, and a black belt with a golden buckle.

"Do do do, barely even dancing, doodly do," leaning on the wooden railing, he turned to Mabel with a self indulging grin on his face, "Can your uncle throw a party or what."

"Grunkle Stan this is amazing," she gazed over the crowd on the dance floor in awe, "I've never been to a party with this much of a turn out before."

The 70 something year old con man gave a sly chuckle, "If you think that's impressive then get this, if anyone wants to leave I'm charging an exit fee of $15 bucks."

* * *

*Down below*

Nate was counting his money, only to realize that he was two dollars short; distraught he turned to Lee to give the bad news.

"I've only got thirteen, we're trapped!"

Both pressed themselves against the window, banging their hands against the glass.

* * *

*With Dipper*

Dipper was wandering aimlessly in the crowd surrounding the dance floor, eyes darting every which way to find the friend his friend and family had mentioned. All he saw were dancing teens and adults from the town, and his sister socializing with a korean girl with forks on her fingers, and a large girl with an iguana on her shoulder. As he was about to leave the room, Soos announced that a competition was going to be held for a plastic yellow crown; to which a blonde haired girl-clearly of rich decent as shown by her clothes-walks up to the table and very snobbishly demanded the crown. All the while insulting the girls Mabel was with when she questioned who would challenge her.

It wasn't much of a surprise to Dipper when Mabel stepped up and announced that she would take part in the contest, but what was a surprise was the other person who did the same thing.

She had pale skin-almost chalk white-with black eye shadow, obsidian shoulder length hair with a dark blue streak going down a lone bang that was next to her right eye. She wore a black tank top, and dark grey jeans with black boots; she had black fingerless gloves and a brown string necklace that held a purple T that had two horizontal lines on its right side making it an E as well, and a vertical line on the bottom line, making another T. And yes, she was a goth-though not a stereotypical one.

From that moment on Dipper stayed in the crowd, anxious to see the outcome of something other than a Goosebumps book for once.

When it came to dancing, Mabel had them both beat, her wildness and goofiness giving her an edge over the goth and rich girls. Said goth did a pretty decent breakdance routine; and the blonde didn't even try.

* * *

When the singing competition came around, whether Dipper wanted to admit it or not, the blonde had a very great voice. Mabel sung "Don't Stop Un-believing", and tried to do a flip, only to literally fall flat on her face and brush it off like it was nothing. Dipper was seriously wondering if she had a high pain tolerance or something. But as much as he loved his sister, she wasn't the main event to him.

The obsidian haired girl walked to Soos and gave him a CD before walking to the microphone.

Soos cleared his throat before delivering his message to the people, "Attention dudes and dudettes, uh Cassie Keller is going to sing a song made by herself and a Emily Osment called "I Don't Think About It", and she hopes you enjoy it."

Up on the stage, Cassie grabs the microphone, and the music starts up.

* * *

 **(A/N: I do not own the song "I don't think about it", it is owned by Emily Osment, and the original composers; please go listen to the song, or watch whatever she is currently on; or go find and watch the movie.)**

 _[Cassie]_  
 _I don't think about it_

 _I don't think about it_

 _Misunderstood_

 _Everybody feels that way sometimes_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _I wish I could Fit in with all the rest, but I_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Got my own style_

 _Got my own way_

 _I don't care what people say, yeah_

 _cause I don't think about it_

 _I don't think about it_

 _I don't think about it_

 _Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears_

 _I'll just live without fear_

 _I'm so happy cause_

 _I'm Living my life and I don't think about it_

Jumping off the stage, she entered the crowd, who backed away as she came closer. She and Dipper stood in front of each other, and began subtly dancing.

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Got my own style_

 _Got my own way_

 _I don't care people say, yeah_

 _cause I don't think about it_

 _I don't think about it_

 _I don't think about it_

 _Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears_

 _I'll just live without fear_

 _I'm so happy cause I'm_

 _Livin my life and I don't think about it_

As she continued singing, the two did their own mini-salsa, while incorporating some pop dance moves in there.

 _I don't think about it_

 _I don't think about it_

 _I don't think about it_

 _Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears_

 _I'll just live without fear_

 _I'm so happy cause I'm_

 _Living my life and I don't think about it_

The crown went up in an uproar, metaphorically eating the two fo them up.

 _Think about it_

 _Think about it_

 _I don't think about it_

 _Cause I'm living my life and I don't think about it!_

Tossing the microphone back to the stage, the crowd burst into cheers when it landed back on it's post in perfect condition. The two were ignoring the crowd, their cheers falling onto deaf ears; only the other was registering in their brains as being truly there in the present time.

"Have you thought about it lately?"

"No, have you opened a book lately?"

"No."

"Over cautious writer," a smirk was on her face.

"Fear Junkie," a smirk was on his face.

And neither could be happier.

* * *

 **A/N: CFN will be updated when the rewrites of all of it's current chapters are finished.**


	5. Adoption

This story is now up for adoption. If you want to adopt it, let me know via PM. The fanfic that will be replacing it is Anomaly Falls.


End file.
